The First Time I Laid Eyes On Her
by polybi
Summary: Hecate Hardbroom recollects the moment she first met one of her two true loves (three, counting a certain Worst Witch). One-shot. Advisory: Polyamory, but nothing explicit. Includes J. Hubble, not mentioned in the character list. Pity.


**_This is a HisqueakHubble one shot. You'll figure the ship out. By the way, italics are in the past.. Lesbian polyamory ahead but nothing explicit. You have been advised._**

 ** _The Worst Witch:2017 is based on the novels of Jill Murphy and the CBBC/ZDF/Netflix television series. The characters are theirs. The story and relationships therein are based on the episodes "Selection Day" by Emma Reeves and "Spelling Bee"by Matt Evans. The relationships here are not currently canon,_**

 ** _This is my first Worst Witch story. Let me know what you think._**

* * *

 _It was almost a year ago. It was right after the initial troubles with Agatha Cackle, with Mildred Hubble saving the school for the first of what has become many times. At that first time, Mildred was nothing more than a, bumbling urchin who somehow stumbled into Cackle's Academy. She was in fact, the main reason for me to think the Craft was in decline. But there were two things that stood out: one was Mildred's penchant for never giving up. She always tried to keep going. And I never let up on her because I began to see a great witch within her It was that stick-to-it spirit that eventually endeared me to the girl,especially when she became founding member of the Hairaisers coven (of course, reconnecting to our Hiccup...I mean...my dear Pippa Pentangle..only helped)_

 _The other was that connection that I could not understand at the time, but had struck me that somehow,when we both needed to do so Mildred and I could communicate wordlessly in a way that we both could understand._

 _There was so much about Mildred that impressed me, that I wondered where did she get it from. I got that answer shortly after the first Agatha incident._

 _Ada Cackle, headmistress and best friend, Mildred and I were in Ada's office deciding what to do next. Afterall, Mildred's entrance into the Academy was literally as seeing-eye witch behind her new best friend, Maud Spellbody (who had lost her glasses on the way), and Mildred's parent(s) needed to be informed of their daughter's educational choice._

 _So with a flick of a wrist, Ada summoned Mildred's parents._

 _Actually parent in the singular._

 _Julie Hubble._

 _Boxing Day had come early._

 _She had disheveled dishwater blonde hair, a slightly drab but multicoloured sweater and dungarees. When we picked her up she was apparently policing the Hubble family latrine. But to me, she was a fairy tale princess,sporting a toilet brush for a wand._

 _Her initial transference did not make Mistress Hubble heave like many (I heard Mildred herself lost about five kilos the hard way herself her first time). She whispered that she was just cleaning the toilet,and though I had to keep composure, my soul was laughing at this innocent._

 _Then I found out she wasn't so innocent._

 _When she recognized that magic was real, she smiled. And I swear my heart beat so fast I could have had a coronary right then and there. But then I decided to have some fun._

 _When Mildred's mom expressed non belief, I offered,quite snarkily, to turn her into a pumpkin. Ada gave me that look, meaning be professional._

 _But she was so innocent..._

" _So," said Mistress Hubble, "you're magic...and all the teachers are magic...and you teach the girls...magic..."_

" _I see where Mildred get her quick wits...Mistress Hubble..." I said with a smirk. But I underestimated how quick the Mistress' wits were..._

" _Alright," Julie said,wrapping her towel with determination, "Mrs. I'm-so-magical,if you think you're so much better than me,how about conjuring up some manners..."_

 _Right. Between. The eyes._

 _And it was those manners, as well as professionalism, my love and respect for Ada Cackle and several statutes of the Witch's Code that prevented me right then and there from tossing all pretenses of propriety, jumping the table and having my way with Mistress Hubble right then and there._

" _...and it's_ _ **Ms**_ _. Hubble."_

 _Thank you very much for that information, dear._

 _Then Julie and Mildred retired to talk privately. Ada was about to read me what Americans would call the riot act when I apologised for my actions. And then told Ada this..._

" _Remember when I told you the first time I saw Pippa Pentangle?"_

 _Ada nodded,_

" _Remember what I said about what I felt?_

 _Ada nodded, smile widening._

" _I felt it again."_

" _Julie Hubble?"_

" _Yes, Ada...Julie Hubble."_

 _The two headmistresses just smiled at each other._

 _Later, Julie Hubble returned to sign the papers and get the prospectus, reading,and uniform requirements. I asked if I could transport her home, and she said yes in amazingly breathless voice of hers. So I did, with a flick a wrist. But I am sure that she found something I slipped into that package..._

* * *

"I certainly did. It was the most lovely card...I still have it actually..." I looked at her spellbound as Julie scooted on the floor where we were sitting, grabbed a large book, and removed an envelope. Equally spellbound was the mass of blonde hair and and thick, red, luscious with arms draped around my waist, kissing my back as we both looked on. It does seem that Mistress Hubble does have magic, for she was able to capture not only my heart,but that of my other true, Pippa Pentangle.

She kept the card well preserved over the months. It was a card quite unlike outward personality...a kitten and a puppy dog playing. Julie read the card...Pippa never read it before, but I still remember every jot and line: _"I do believe I've met my match, Ms Hubble...care for round two...truly, Hecate Hardbroom..."_

Then with a smirk, Julie read my postscript: _"...and that would be_ _Ms._ _I'm-So-Magical_

 _...and I would be happy to demonstrate exactly much at your earliest possible convenience..."_

Pippa's chuckle at that line was muffled by her full lips pressed against Hecate's back as Julie moved closer and eventually surrounded the two witches with her legs, the embraced the pair with her arms. You have demonstrated more than magic to me...Pipsqueak.." Julie then moved in and kissed Pippa with deep passion.."Pipsqueak," by the way was my pet name for Pippa which Julie adopted to call her. "...and you Hiccup.." That was Pipsqueak's name for me, which Julie used often used as well. In face we three adopted many pet names for each other for use in private company: "HB," "Pipp," "Jewels," and other names that I feel are not quite suited for mixed company.

We moved even closer to each other, quietly exchanging loving caresses and kisses, when the one thing...the only thing...that could be permitted to disrupt this reverie opened and gently slammed the front door of Julie's flat...

"Hi Moms! I'm home! You guys making out...?"

My. student. My protege. My little heart. And my archenemy.

Mildred Hubble.

Well, the young lady did deserve the truth...so I shouted back...

"As a matter of fact, we were pretty much going rather hot until your arrival shattered the atmosphere!" I almost forgot that I was not at Cackle's because I almost threatened the poor girl with detention. All this while my two paramours were struggling holding back giggles.

"I-I-I'l...be in my room...!" was Mildred's rather timid response. This old witch still has it...

But then I distinctly heard Mildredesque giggles before her bedroom door shut.

Actually,I was very proud of Julie, raising a daughter who was not only ingenious, but was schooled properly and honestly in such matters. Among them not to fear sexuality, know when it was time, why waiting is a good idea, and to be accepting of other people's sexualities. Such as her mum's.

At the roll of Julie's eyes, Pipp reminded Julie that we will be ones who will be disturbing Mildred's ardor in a few years.

"I refuse to believe that," said Julie. To which I responded, "Oh really? Two words..."

Which Pipsqueak and I then said unison...

"Maud. Spellbody."

"Oh, no!," exclaimed Julie as we gently reminded her on the obvious affection Mildred has for her plus-sized best friend. That affection was obvious from the start, and we only hoped that neither would make the same mistake I made with Pippa.

Julie then fell into us with a bit of exasperated laughter. Like most parents, she dreaded the next five years, but our kisses told her that we would be there for Mildred and her self all the way,

We got up, brushed ourselves, and with hands held we retreated to Mistress Hubble's bedchamber. After all, there were things that could wait five years. And things the three of us could happily deal with right now.

 **The End**


End file.
